Return of the Blades
by eagle7247
Summary: As Skyrim is plunged into a Civil War, the Emperor grows increasingly concerned about the Dragon Crisis. In order to restore order and peace to the province, he sends Legate Alexius Tullius of the Imperial Legion in Cyrodiil, son of two Blades and adopted son of General Tullius, who is also tasked with reviving the long defeated Dragon Guard. First of "Tey do aan wuth dov" series.
1. A Legate's Last Letter

**Update to His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor of Tamriel, Titus Mede II**

Your Majesty,

Yesterday, 7th of Heartfire, I entered into the Imperial Province of Skyrim, near Markarth. Some of the people were happy to see Imperial Troops, others not so much. The local Nords were upset at our arrival, most notably the Forsworn, while the remainder of the populace was more than joyous. I hope to wrap up this expedition within a couple months, then return to my pre-conflict operations.

Since arrival, there have indeed been sightings of dragons, though they are far off and in the distance, out in the direction of Whiterun. I can only hope that the people of the city are alive, though a Legionnaire in the Reach tells me that the hold remains neutral in the Civil War. Hjaalmarch has been putting pressure for a declaration of allegiance from the Jarl of Whiterun, but as of yet, he has ignored it.

I hope that the Thalmor do not prove to be an issue in my campaigns against the dragons or against Jarl Ulfric, but I expect that they will. After I rendezvous with General Tullius in Solitude, I will depart for Whiterun and begin reformation of the Dragon Guard, in order to combat the dragons for the coming years, as I expect that this will be no small return of Akatosh's image. Following the restoration of the Blades, I will then turn my attention to fighting the source of this draconic invasion, then switch to restoring order to the region, starting with the Stormcloaks.

This will be my final message until I return to the Legion following my mission. Until that time, I bid you good health, milord.

Yours forever faithful and mindful servant,

Alexius V. Tullius,

Legate in the Imperial Legion of Cyrodiil

Knight of the Order of the Dragon Guard


	2. Dragon's Bane

**10th Heartfire 4E 201**

Two weeks ago, word reached the Imperial City of an attack on the town of Helgen, in Skyrim. The Emperor, knowing my background, then dispatched me to Skyrim, to meet with my adoptive father, General Tullius, and handle this issue.

It's not every day that someone who is supposedly under the strictest of protection by the Empire is allowed to lead an expedition to a rebelling province. However, the Empire needs me to fulfill my part.

Entering Castle Dour, I pause and look around, steel plates of my specially designed armor clanging against each other. "Well, I never would have guessed that the Legion's Headquarters in Skyrim could be this lavish." From the next room in, I hear the movement of armor, and soon after see an older man, Imperial in birth, exit.

Immediately, he shows a smile, and steps forward. "I thought I recognized that sarcasm. By the Divines, it's been a long while." He clasps me on the shoulder, then leads me in. "I requested new units, and the Emperor sends a Legion, led by the Blade himself."

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Father."

"You have sure grown, Alexius my boy. But, I guess now is not the time for small talk." He waves me into the room he had come from, and I obediently follow. Inside is about three or four Legion officers, each standing around a map of the province. Introducing me to the Legates and Captains, he then gets down to business. "I will assume that the Emperor sent you here?"

I shrug, looking away some. "More or less. Titus Mede sent me after recieving word of the Helgen Incident. Because of my status as a Blade, he dispatched me to handle the problem."

Tullius's face immediately twists. "Bah, it is not a problem. The Emperor is over reacting to a single dragon."

"One dragon or not, I have my orders, General. Besides, that _single_ dragon burned down a vital Imperial village in the Falkreath Hold and allowed Jarl Ulfric to escape from Imperial bonds."

"And so you will return to Cyrodiil, I presume, once this whole dragon business is over?"

Shaking my head, I reply, "Nope. His Majesty tasked me with assisting the Legion in the Civil War following my investigation about the Dragons. After that, will I return to the Imperial City."

Tullius leans over the table where the map rests. His face is a dark one, and it is hard to read. "So, if I may ask, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, for starts, I'm going to gather up some of my comrades. If there are dragons in Skyrim, I'm going to need the Dragon Guard to stop them. After that, well, I'll need Esbern."

With a sigh, Tullius waves me out. "Alright. Go. Just return soon, Legate, so we may end this Rebellion without pause."

I give a nod, and bow slightly. "One man will not make a difference, but I'll return as soon as I can." Without saying another word, I turn to leave Castle Dour.

"Oh, and Legate," Tullius calls. I look back, and give a questioning look. "Look out for the Thalmor. I do not trust them, and they are the cause of the Blades' fall."

"I'll be careful, sir. Good luck, and may the Divines bless the Legion."

**13th Heartfire 4E 201**

Arriving in Riverwood, I dismount and look around. Dressed in full Imperial Gear, I stand in the crossroads, trying to find the one person who may be able to help. However, he is nowhere to be seen, and I sigh.

It is at that moment, that I hear a deafening roar. A shadow passes over the town, and I look up, just in time to see the black tail of a huge, flying lizard pass overhead. My eyes go wide, and in that moment, I knew what must be done... but I freeze in place. I had just been hoping that this whole 'dragon' problem was just an over-grown folktale, but now I know better.

The dragon lands in front of me, and opens its maw wide, and roars in my face. Pulling my blade from its sheath, I finally process what is happening. The long, curved sword shimmers with a purple light, and I go on the offensive. I slash my sword across the dragon's long head, but the blade stops on a spike just in front of its eye.

It snaps at me, but I roll away, and land on my feet. I charge in, holding my sword at its eye level, but the lizard raises its head clear of my sword. When I stop, I look up, and see its mouth opening. "_Yol Toor Shul!_" From its throat comes an inferno, and I raise my shield above my head. It becomes red hot, but fortunately, the arm grip is lined with a piece of leather, so I feel only a temperature raise in my arm.

Before I can pull my shield away, I feel the dragon slam its head down on the piece of steel and leather, hitting it hard enough to knock me to the ground. _Dragons... despite my time with the Blades where they taught me all they could, it still isn't enough... nor is my Legion training_. Sprawling out, I shut my eyes and feel my head hit the ground hard. Thank the Divines for my helmet, else I'd be out without a chance of recovery.

When my eyes open, I see the dragon's head not far away. It almost seems to be laughing, gloating over defeating me. Then, it opens its maw again, and I prepare for the end. "_Daar joor los dilon_." _This mortal is dead._ My mind registers what the beast says, but I do not know how. It opens its mouth once more, wide enough to easily put my torso in, and I see the flames begin to build in its throat. "_Yol-_" Without thinking, I swing my right arm up, and my katana, still in my hand, goes with it, and at the right spot, I release it. It lodges itself in the roof of the mouth, and the dragon cuts its words short, rearing backwards. The fire spews from its mouth, but only a small amount. I leap to my feet, and draw my dagger, and jump at the beast. I climb onto it, right at the base of its neck, and plunge the knife deep between two of the dragon's scales.

It roars in pain, and I see more flames shoot from its mouth, followed by the echo of its words. _Yol toor shul_. Hanging on, I move the dagger around in the wound, doing everything I can to make it worse. Then, the beast collapses, and I fall off, exhausted. However, I manage to crawl away some, up to its mouth. It makes no sound, and I can only assume that it finally died. Looking at the place my sword sunk into, I notice that the sword I had thrown is a melted mess. _Surprise, it was at the epicenter of that thing's flames._ Sighing, I collapse, then feel a new strength. The world around me bends, and my vision fades. Claw marks pass through my vision, but I cannot understand them. After what feels like hours of this, it all comes to me, and I speak the word. "_Fus!_" Immediately, my vision returns, and I see that one of the town guards is sprawled on the ground a few feet away. "Wha-"

"Dragonborn?" He scrambles to his feet, backing up a bit. "You're Dragonborn!"

"Pardon?"

"What you just did. You shouted, just like old Tiber Septim could. You are a Dragonborn!" The guardsman turns and shouts to some of the other guards, talking to them.

Meanwhile, I stand up, stagger towards the Inn. Pausing at the steps up, I see feet at the top. "Here, let me help." I look up, and notice the owner of the voice. A slightly older woman, who moves to help support me into the Inn. Once she gets me to a room, she shuts the door and glares at me. "Who are you?"

"Alexius Tullius, Legate of the Imperial Legion of Cyrodiil. Why?"

"A simple Legate doesn't stand up to and defeat a dragon, nor absorb its soul and suddenly use a Dragon Shout." I look at her, head still hurting. "So, I ask again, who are you?"

Focusing my eyes a bit, I get the feeling that I recognize her, and sigh. "I'm one of the Dragon Guard, an elite, but disbanded, group of warriors that used to protect the Dragonborn Emperors. Our job, long ago, was to hunt dragons to extinction."

"So you are a Blade as well? Although that still does not note how you handled absorbing that dragon's soul."

"As well?" I tip my head back, and look at the roof. "Ah, so you are Delphine? The former Grandmaster of the Blades?"

"Correct. I don't remember you ever being a Blade, Alexius. And stop avoiding my answer."

"That's because Tullius is my adopted name. General Tullius took me in when my parents died during the Thalmor attack on Cloud Ruler Temple." Shutting my eyes, I see the claw marks dance across my vision. "Mind if I ask a question, Grandmaster?"

"I guess one won't hurt."

I motion for a piece of paper, and soon am scrawling down the lines I now see. "What is this?"

Delphine looks at it for a time, studying it. "Looks like Dragon Language. I have no idea what it says though. You'd have to talk to a Blade Archivist to have a chance."

"I already know what it says." I scrawl down the word in standard, and give it to her. "I would speak the word, but apparently, last time, I knocked a guy flat on his rear."

"_Fus_..." She nods. "So, that makes you Dragonborn then, doesn't it?"

Just as she says those words, there comes a sound of what could only be described as thunder, followed by a loud shout. "_Dovahkiin_!"

A laugh immediately escapes me, and I sigh. "I think that only serves to confirm it."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. From what I know, _dovahkiin_ means Dragonborn, and I would assume that the Greybeards are summoning me." I dance a Septim across my fingers, trying to keep conscious, though that is slowly fleeting from the exhaustion of nearly getting roasted alive.

I am shaken by Delphine, who sighs. "So, what are you going to do now? Surely the Thalmor are hunting us down as we speak."

"Relax. As far as they are concerned, I'm in Cyrodiil, sick and bedridden. I have immunity in the Imperial City from Thalmor Justicars, but outside of Cyrodiil, I'm fair game. Thus, so long as those Elves think I'm sick, I'm safe." I lay down, head beginning to hurt. "Ugh, this is painful... Anyways, once I wake up, I'll be traveling to High Hrothgar, then to Riften. Those annoying Altmer high-breeds think our good friend Esbern to be hiding there."

"How-"

"I lived in the Imperial City, and I had near unlimited access to Thalmor documents, though they never knew, as my sources were underground and with eyes everywhere. There is supposedly another Blade in the city as well- Arileth."

Delphine by now probably has likely broken something in her head by now, hearing about all this from the least likely person to have this information. "If those two are alive, there is hope yet."

A laugh escapes me, and I shut my eyes. "I'll pay for the room when I wake up. Until then, let me sleep." Within a couple moments, I hear a door shut, and I am soon taken by the fall of consciousness.


	3. To Name a Dragon

_Please note, I am working with the idea in mind that the Akaviri are similar in language and culture to the Japanese. That idea is mostly based on the Blades armor and weapons found in game. The language base I am working off of, I found on the internet, at .com . So, do not hang me if that does not fit into your personal ideas as to how the Akaviri are culturally. I stated on my profile that I would be taking certain artistic liberties, and with little official TES Lore handling the Akavir, I am using those liberties._

**27th Heartfire 4E 201**

-I write today from about as poor a condition as any. For the last week, I have been a resident of the Ratways, living alongside some useful allies who were more than happy to take me in. I had close connections to what remained of the Thieves Guild in Cyrodiil, so when the Skyrim guild heard of my relationship with their brothers in the Imperial Province, they jumped at the opportunity to help... and to beat some Thalmor elves. However, despite Esbern having paid them to keep him hidden, the thieves seemed to have lost him as well. So, I've been running an operation to find him, albeit paid for from Imperial funds.

Of course, my luck cannot always be good. In fact, it gets better: the elves are on to me. Word arrived from General Tullius that the Thalmor Embassador, Elenwen, has declared a full manhunt for me, meaning I need to hurry up my time-table for my various... objectives. It is kind of humorous, though: the courier that delivered the letter to the Guild, started a RIOT! Ha! Apparently, the Thalmor followed him here, and to escape, he announced, to the people of Riften, that there were Thalmor agents in their midst. Brynjolf was there too, and I wish I could have seen it. I did see the aftermath, however: three High Elves hanging off of the bridge over the canals to the Jarl's residence.

I do hope to find Esbern soon. I need the information he has to handle the Dragon Crisis. They are part of the Archives that are missing, and the answer to this Dragon problem lies with him.

As always- Legate A. Tullius

Standing from the table, I shut the small journal, and slip it into the pack that I keep close to the bunk that I am currently using. Deciding to go and join the search, I grab my gear, and begin to arm up. Donning my old Akaviri-style armor, I move my arms around and loosen up the stiff plates. It's nice, and the thin plates offer a lot of protection. Then, I grab my sword, and attach it to my hip. A long, thin blade that curves, and is perfectly balanced. Something only a professional swordsmith could make. Fortunately, I learned how to make this style blade... though only this kind. Ask me for a normal steel sword, and I'd be lost. But for a katana of this design, I'm the person to talk to. It is similar to the old Blades Swords that can sometimes be found here and there, but the main difference is the weighting and the materials.

As I turn to head into the Warrens, I see one of the Guild members sprinting in, clearly out of breath. "Legate... they found him."

"Who?"

"Brynjolf's search party. However, the Thalmor are also in the area, so they cannot do anything without endangering the old man. Arileth is already on her way there now." He rattles all that off in a couple short breaths, and I tell him to sit down, and breathe. "Vex said that she would meet you at their start point, and lead you there."

With a pat to his shoulder, I thank him, then begin to head into the sewers. _A breakthrough... finally_.

After meeting up with Vex, the two of us sneak past the Thalmor guards, and quietly approach Esbern's door. It is locked shut, and nearby are Brynjolf, Arileth, and another thief. "Hey, the old man won't open up. We mentioned you, but he just will not listen."

Waving my hand, I laugh quietly. "He probably doesn't recognize my name," I whisper, walking up to the door. "I was only a child, and he never really met me." Then, I bang loudly on the door.

Immediately, a bar slides on the door, and I see two eyes look out. "Go away! I've already said, I'm not opening this door."

"Oh, but why not, Archivist Esbern of the Blades? Not even for two fellow Blades?"

"Fellow? Bah! There are next-to-none left!" Then, I see his eyes glare. "Besides! You are too young to be a Blade!"

"Maxentius Varinus and Aeta Soralrik. You recognize those names?" I know he must. Aeta was an Archivist, like him. Maxentius, maybe not, but certainly Aeta.

The eyes look me over. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alexius Varinus Tullius, son of Maxentius and Aeta. I was taken in by the now General Tullius before the Great War, so I escaped the disaster at Cloud Ruler Temple." When I finish, I hear a bolt, then another, then a chain, and then a series of locks. I sigh in relief, and stand back, and tell everyone to be on guard, and let me know if any Thalmor agents approach. Then, the door opens.

In it is an older man, older than the General I call father. "Aeta Solarik's son, eh? What did she always carry? Only her family and the Archivists would know that. And you are not an Archivist, I know that for fact."

Grabbing at my neck in annoyance, I raise a golden necklace that has an emerald inlaid on it. Surrounding the gem is an ornately carved dragon, and the silhouette of two crossed swords, one a katana, the other a more standard design. "Her family necklace. I recovered this two years ago from the Temple, when my unit in the Legion returned to the Temple and gave everyone a proper burial. She told me that, if I ever needed help, to show this to someone, and they would guide me to her friends." I hear shouts from behind me, and I know that the enemy is closing in on us. "Esbern, now is the time for decisions. Am I your ally, or your enemy?"

He almost looks angry, but sighs. "Only because she is with you." He points at Arileth, and I nod. Almost right then, I hear another of shout, followed by the readying of swords.

"Alright, everyone but Arileth, into the room." The thieves and Esbern immediately listen, knowing better than to argue at a time like this. "It's time for an act."

I descend the stairs right near Esbern's little home in the Ratways and slowly walk towards the Thalmor agents who just show up. "Halt! Or we will be forced to kill you." The elf's voice is high, and filled with ego from what I can tell. I deal with people like him in the Legion, and this feels like justice on them. In all, three Thalmor agents show up, and I smile. One is in the well-known Thalmor Robes, the other two in elven armor.

I draw my sword from my hip, and continue slowly walking towards the elves. "Alright then, have it your way, Blade." The robbed elf orders the two soldiers to attack me. Except, they do so one by one. The first charges me, sword raised above her head. Moving my sword arm quickly, I slice a deep cut into her stomach, and she staggers, coming to a stop. Finishing the motion, I ram my sword into her back, ending her life without pause. The second seems to hesitate, but a push from the Justicar gets him moving. He's finished in a similar way: When he attacks, I swing my sword arm up, cutting along his middle, then connect a blow right at neck level, leaving a deep where the head meets the body.

This causes the Justicar to back off, and I swing my sword to the side, flinging the elven blood to the side. Slowly, my legs carry me closer, and he starts to plead. "I surrender! Please!"

Stopping in front of him, I level my sword. "I'm off-duty from the Legion. I do not take surrender from a people that killed my family." Grabbing him with my free hand, I lift him from the ground that he is trying to use to protect him. "Tell me, do you know who I am?"

The elf nods, shaking in fear. "A-Alexius Tullius, s-s-son of General Tullius," he says, stammering the entire way through. "Legate in-i-in the Imperial Legion, and personal advisor t-t-to Emperor Titus Mede II of the Mede Empire."

"And...?"

"You are also a known B-b-b-b-Blade, having lived alongside them as a child, though we did not think you a priority until you gained renown as an expert swordsman." I glare at him, and he continues. He flinches before doing so, however. "We also know that you are what is known as Dragonborn, though none believe that."

"You seem to be missing a piece of information."

"L-like?"

"The fact that an entire unit of elves went missing during an operation deep in Cyrodiil, in an attempt to recover Blade Archives and Artifacts. They were told that there would be a meeting of the Blades that remained in the Imperial Province, except there was only one." The Thalmor Justicar's eyes widen, and I see the revelation sink in. "The name I use for Blade Operations involving the Thalmor is my father's: Maxentius Varinius." I draw my dagger, and sink it into his shoulder, only deep enough to cause a lot of pain and permanent damage, but nothing that can kill him. He screams in pain, and I shake my head, removing my small blade from his torso. "Now, deliver this message to your Embassador, Elenwen. 'Come and get the Last Blade yourself, or leave.'" Then, I drop him back to the ground, and walk away. Immediately, the elf starts to scramble away, tripping over himself as he does.

Arileth, who was standing at the top near the door, gives a shake of her head, causing her greying black hair to drop a couple loose strands in front of her face. "Alexius, you are terrifying when you see High Elves."

"When they get off their high horse, and accept Man as a living being, then I will treat them with contempt, and not hatred. When they leave the Empire, including Valenwood and Elsweyr, then I will treat them as equals." I walk past her, and head for the door. "Besides, my parents died because of their actions."

When I enter, I see Esbern busy throwing things into a backpack. "Oh, don't mind me, boy. I'm just gathering a couple things, since it seems that there is hope to solve your little dragon problem."

I smile weakly, moving to skim a volume on one of his shelves. "That's good to know." Picking up one of the books, I flip it open. As I do, a small piece of paper drops to the ground, and curiosity gets the better of me. Bending down, I pick it up and look at it. _Sekai Ryuto._ I recognize the language as Akaviri, or something similar to it.

"Alright, that should be everything I need. Where are we going?"

I slip the paper into my armor, with the intent to ask him about it later. "Well, you, Arileth and myself are going to Riverwood, where I will be leaving you in Delphine's protection. After that, we'll see."

"Then, let's go." Giving a laugh, I nod and take the lead, sword still in its scabbard. _This old man is full of energy now, too much for his own good, it seems._


End file.
